Hunting
by LadyTilBug
Summary: While out hunting Hugo Stiglitz comes across the Jew Hunter. Side story to The Life Left Behind.


*Hello there! This story was originally going to be integrated into my Life Left Behind story but after getting the opinion of some readers it became apparent that Landa was not wished. So here it is, the first chapter anyway…will be updating more later today. *

Hugo walked out of the pub, bored of the frivolous conversations of his fellows. He despised their uniforms and their cause. Spending too much time listening to them rambling on and on about their lives back home mad them appear almost human. That was something he could not afford. He could not let his guard down around these cretins. They chose their path in life therefore they chose their fate. Hugo moved under the maroon awning pulling his cigarette case out of his uniform pocket. He quickly slipped one into his lips, lighting it. He inhaled sharply feeling the familiar burning in his throat, relaxing him instantly. He stared out at the night, his eyes looking but seeing nothing. He wished for more moments like this, when life didn't demand his attention, when he could relax and just breath.

The sound of a honking car broke through his thoughts.

Oh well, he could relax when he was dead. He let his eyes focus on the street. The pub was across from the Officers housing, the grand brick building stood out in the night. It stood five stories tall, pale tan bricks covering its sides. Hugo had overheard some of the men discussing the building, used to be a dormitory for a private school. The students were gone now, as where the teachers. Hugo took another drag of his cigarette. He briefly wondered what happened to them. Dead maybe, if they were lucky.

The sounding of honking pierced the air again. Hugo let his eyes settle on the car. The driver, a soldier, lieutenant, pressed the horn impatiently, waiting to pull up in front of the Officer's building. Unfortunately for him the car blocking his path was empty. Yelling began to erupt from the honking vehicle. Stiglitz tilted his head squinting to get a better look at the back of the car. He could see a man gesturing angrily but could make out nothing else.

Poor Nazi's and their difficulty with parking. Hugo felt for him, he really did. They would not find that driver, not until morning at least. Hugo had stuffed him in a garbage bin a block away, slitting his throat first of course.

Hugo blew out a cloud of smoke watching it obstruct his view for a moment before disappearing into the night.

The sound of a door being slammed brought his attention back to the car. A sergeant got out of the back of the car, still yelling at his driver. He was clutching folders tightly to his body as he yelled.

Hugo frowned. The man looked important. Important enough to have a lieutenant drive him. The man turned sharply from his car and quickly moved to the tan building, disappearing through the doors.

Hugo smiled. Looks like he had plans for tonight.

Another car pulled by the building. Another Lieutenant driving. Hugo raised a brow. Quiet a few important people were staying here it appeared. The driver honked and once again was greeted with silence. Hugo smiled waiting for yelling. None came.

Hugo frowned. He heard the back door of the car open and saw movement.

"That's alright Herman. I shall see you in the morning."

The man that got out of the car was smiling, he faced relaxed without a single trace of anger. He stood by the car a moment, his blue eyes surveying the street before turning towards the building. He shut the door and began up the steps. Hugo could make out the SS insignia and the markings of a colonel.

A polite SS, fascinating.

"Colonel Landa!"

Hugo froze. Landa. He knew that name.

The Colonel turned back to the car, a pleasantly surprised expression on his face. The driver quickly got out of the car a black satchel in his hand.

"Your bag sir."

Landa's smile widened.

"Ah of course, thank you Herman."

He grabbed the bag from his driver. He checked his bag before turning back towards the building.

Colonel Landa. The Jew Hunter.

Hugo threw down his cigarette, snuffing it out with his foot, his eyes never leaving the man.

Hugo quickly forgot about the Sergeant, his full attention on his newest target. The Sergeant could wait, Landa could not.

He watched him walk. He looked at peace, as if he had no cares in the world. Hugo's hands balled into fists at his side. He would make the man feel fear, he would make the man feel pain, horrors he could never imagine.

Landa disappeared out of sight, moving into the tan bricked building. Hugo glanced around the street. People continued about their business, no one seemed to notice him watching. He gave the building one final glance before moving off, he would come back tonight. He could hide in the alley until the pub closed. Then the streets would be clear

He quickly moved to the alley. Once positioned he turned his surveillance back to the brick building encasing his new target.


End file.
